1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding electric scooter, and more particularly to a folding electric scooter whose seat and handlebar can be folded to minimize the whole volume for facilitating transportation and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric scooter has been developed for a long time. As for the elders or the persons who are unable to walk, the electric scooter really acts as an excellent vehicle. The electric scooter made by the general producer comprises a fixed frame, so its whole volume is big, thus causing problems during transportation or storage. In order to solve the abovementioned problems, an electric scooter structure disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 092219550 is disposed with a folding device on the handlebar stem thereof. When the electric scooter is not in use, the handlebar stem can be folded to reduce the volume. This design can only fold the handlebar stem, but the seat cushion and the back cushion cannot be folded, so the folding effect is limited.
Additionally, a seat folding structure for an electric scooter disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 088212636 is to provide a design that a back cushion of the seat can be folded onwards to abut against the seat cushion. Only the back cushion of the seat of the electric scooter can be folded in this design, so the total size of the electric scooter cannot be properly reduced, thus still causing the storage problem. Hence, it is necessary to make the improvement.
In order to effectively solve the abovementioned relevant problems, based on the accumulative research technology and experience in the field of the electric scooter, after many times of experiments and tries, the applicant of the present invention has developed a folding electric scooter whose seat and handlebar can be synchronously folded.